Sauvez la Région Noria
by Latios09
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures de Antho, Jasmine et Mimi dans la région Noria.Il faudra qu'ils battent des Maîtres d'arène pour accéder à la Ligue mais aussi des Déesses
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Le professeur Siréna

**-Mais ou j'ai mis mes chaussures, j'étais sûr de les avoir mise là. Dit mimi d'un air agacé. ****  
****Mimi était une fille de 15ans, très mature pour son âge, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, et puis les mêmes yeux vert clair, mimi n'avait pas pu avoir l'occasion de connaître son père, il les avait abandonné, elle et sa mère, le jour du mariage de sa mère, elle avait 2ans à l'époque, depuis, elle aide beaucoup sa mère dans les tâches ménagère, celle-ci était très fière de sa fille, elle ne l'avait jamais déçue.******

**Mimi a enfin trouver ses chaussures, elle était très pressée dans 5 minutes, elle allait se trouver devant sa prof. Elle descend les escaliers à vive allure et rejoint sa mère dans le salon. Puis elle prit la parole :****  
****-J'y vais maman, au revoir ! dit-elle en serrant sa mère dans ses bras.****  
****-Ma chérie, il fallait bien que ce jour arrive, je te souhaite de faire un beau parcours et de réussir a participer à la ligue de Noria. Tiens ton sac, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans, je t'ai mis une photo de moi pour pas que tu m'oublies durant ton long voyage, il y a aussi des pokéball, des potions, une carte, de la nourriture, de l'eau, et un sac de couchage, je t'aime ma chérie au revoir. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, larme à œil.****  
****-Au revoir maman, je reviendrais dès que j'aurais gagnée tous les badges. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.******

**Mimi avait la conscience tranquille, elle laissait sa mère dans une ville bien silencieuse nommée Elytse, une petite ville avec peu d'animation. Après quelques minutes de marche, mimi aperçut au loin, ces deux amis Jasmine et Antho.******

**-Coucou, les amis sa va ? Dit mimi heureuse de voir ces amis.****  
****-Ouais je vais bien un peu pressé de voir mon pokémon mais sa va. Dit Jasmine qui s'impatientait.****  
****- Moi, sa va bien, j'attends ce jour depuis longtemps dit Antho.****  
****- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai du mal à réaliser encore que c'est aujourd'hui. Dit Mimi en rigolant.******

**Jasmine et Antho étaient les meilleures amis de Mimi, ils ont tout les trois le même âge, et sont très proches les uns des autres. Jasmine avait de long cheveux blond avec des yeux bleus c'est la plus grande de taille de nos trois héros, elle est plutôt d'une nature calme, quand à Antho lui, avait vraiment la rage de vaincre, il voulait être le plus fort, il était d'une nature un peu foufou.******

**Tout les trois attendait de pouvoir être reçu par leur prof. ****  
****Celle-ci était une femme, une dresseuse très forte, beaucoup de gens la connaisse, il s'agit de Siréna, une championne dans le domaine aquatique, son équipe pokémon est constitué uniquement de pokémon eau et glace, elle est aimée de tous.******

**Soudain, la porte du laboratoire, s'ouvrir brusquement. ****  
****- Bonjour, mes trois petits, rentré rentré. Dit le prof. Siréna.****  
****Timidement les trois dresseurs entrèrent dans le labo. ****  
****-Je ne vais pas faire un grand discours, voici avant tout vos pokédex, devant vous trois pokémon, ils sont tous niveau cinq, le premier est un Coquiperl, pokémon aquatique, le deuxième est un Magby, pokémon feu et le dernier un Lipouti, un pokémon glace et psy. Mimi, tu commence a choisir, après Antho et Jasmine en dernière.****  
****- Je prends Coquiperl le pokémon aquatique dit-elle en prenant la pokéball.****  
****Mimi adorait les pokémon aquatiques, c'était ces préférés, elle voulait énormément ressembler à Siréna.******

**Puis Antho saisit la pokéball contenant un Magby le pokémon feu, il n'avait pas de type de pokémon favori, pour finir Jasmine prit Lipouti le pokémon a double type.******

**-J'espère que votre voyage initiatique vous apportera ce que vous cherchés. Au revoir. Il y a une gare à l'autre bout de la ville, prenait le train, il vous mènera à Akira puis à Venita, votre première arène, se trouve à Venita, la championne utilise des pokémon de type poison, bonne chance ! dit Siréna d'un air ravie pour ses trois dresseurs.******

**Après les au revoirs, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la gare qui n'était pas très loin étant donner que Elytse était une ville assez petite. Avec un air nostalgique, nos héros quittèrent leurs quartiers avec pour but devenir le plus fort maître pokémon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap. 2 : La gare pokémon.**

**Sa y est, nos héros sont arrivés à la gare de la ville d'Elytse, leur ville de départ. Il ont prit les tickets, et attendent le train depuis 5 minutes.******

**-Et dire qu' on va bientôt quitter la ville, sa me fait des frissons partout, dit mimi.****  
****-Ouais, sa va être génial, vivement que j'affronte l'arène des poisons avec mon pokémon feu, sa va être facile, ajoute Antho.****  
****-Oui c'est sur, pour mimi sa va être plus difficile déjà, ajoute jasmine.******

**Pendant que nos amis bavardent sur leurs premières impressions de leurs pokémon, une sorte de petit singe violet avance vers Antho et lui propose des chips. ******

**-Regardez, il est trop mignon, déclare Antho.****  
****-Bof ! il a pas l'air très fort, constate jasmine.****  
****-Moi, je veux que des pokémon aquatiques dans mon équipe, et d'après le pokédex, c'est un pokémon normal, il s'appelle Capumain, assure mimi. ******

**Le trois dresseurs regardaient attentivement le pokémon singe, Antho prit une chips, et le pokémon violet se mit sur ses genoux et lui fit plusieurs grimace, Antho le suivit dans son délire et en faisait aussi, ils étaient un peu foufou de nature tout les deux. Soudain un garde vêtu d'un uniforme noir, assez costaux, avec un sifflet et un casque arriva et prit la parole. ******

**-Bonjour, je suis le garde de la gare. Vous attendez le train ? Questionna le garde à nos trois amis. Jasmine prit la parole.****  
****-Oui, nous attendons le train pour Venita. Dit-elle d'un air assuré.****  
****-Très bien, il va bientôt arriver, il sera là dans deux minutes, bon voyage. Dit le garde.****  
****- Merci dit mimi avec un sourire.****  
****- Monsieur, a qui est ce Capumain ? Parce qu'il me plait beaucoup et j'aimerais le garder avec moi, mais comme il était assit je pense qu'il doit avoir un dresseur, annonce Antho.****  
****-C'est exact, ce Capumain a un dresseur, mais celui-ci ne reviendra pas, il l'a lâchement abandonné en lui promettant qu'il reviendrait le chercher en train, depuis ce pokémon attend patiemment le retour de son maître. Dit le garde d'un air désolé pour le pauvre singe, relate le surveillant.****  
****-le pauvre, je le prends c'est décidé, il fera parti de mon équipe pokémon dit Antho d'un air décisif.******

**Antho prit Capumain dans ses bras et lui dit : Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?****  
****Le pokémon se retourna derrière lui en regardant tristement la gare, et soudain il regarda Antho avec un immense sourire. Antho le rentra dans la Pokéball. C'est sous ce magnifique sourire de Capumain qu' Antho captura son premier pokémon sous les yeux admiratif de Jasmine et mimi.******

**Soudain une voix s'entendit : « Pour tout les passagers, le train aura 15 minutes de retard, nous vous en excusons. »******

**-C'est pas possible, il faut que je m'occupe ! dit Jasmine d'un air ennuyé.****  
****Jasmine aborda un garçon qui passé par hasard, malheureusement elle n'avait pas le tact d'une princesse.****  
****- Et toi là-bas, Viens la, tu veux faire un match. Dit Jasmine agressivement.****  
****-Qu'est ce que vous voulez, je ne vous ai rien fait. Dit le dresseur peureux.****  
****-T'inquiète, je vais pas te manger, je veux juste faire un match. Dit Jasmine.****  
****-D'accord, c'est parti, un pokémon chacun, avec aucune limite de temps. Dit le dresseur.******

**- ok, que le match commence, Lipouti, go, annonça jasmine.****  
****Son Lipouti était encore un pokémon bébé, assez petit de taille, et très coquet.****  
****-Très bien, moi j'envois Minidraco, déclara l'adversaire. ****  
****-Bah il est trop laid, il est tout flasque, constata jasmine. ****  
****-Mais sa va pas Jasmine, c'est un pokémon extrêmement rare. Dit mimi surprise de pouvoir voir un Minidraco.****  
****-Mouais, n'empêche qu'il est laid ! Bon on a assez perdu de temps, Lipouti attaque Ecras'face. Dit Jasmine sûr d'elle.****  
****Le pokémon glace se projeta sur l'adversaire celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir, Minidraco est à terre.****  
****-Minidraco, relève toi et attaque ligotage, dit inquiet le dresseur.****  
****-le pokémon se lança sur Lipouti, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne Jasmine prit la parole.****  
****-Lipouti Poing-glace.****  
****Lipouti fut plus rapide que Minidraco, celui-ci se propulsa sur son dresseur, il est K.O. ******

**Jasmine a gagné facilement ce match, elle avait l'avantage du type. (Glace faiblesse des dragons)****  
****- Wooooha, j'ai gagné, je suis trop forte, cria Jasmine en prenant dans ses bras Lipouti pour la remercier.****  
****- Et les filles, le train est arriver il faut y aller. Dit Antho en montrant le train.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 : Une pause fatigante.**

**Nos amis étaient donc dans le train en route vers Venita, mais avant, se trouvait Akira, une ville au bord de l'eau, où le train s'arrêtait 30 minutes avant de continuer son chemin à Venita. Cela faisait plus d'une heure, qu'antho, mimi et jasmine étaient dans le train, mais ils étaient bientôt arriver à Akira.**

**Jasmine encore fière de sa brillante victoire à la gare, était en train de coiffer son lipouti avec un très beau peigne bleu, lipouti avait l'air ravi, tandis que mimi entraînait son coquiperl a effectuer l'attaque bulle d'o. Pour finir, antho mangeait les chips avec capumain et magby. Capumain était très foufou, il rigolait à la moindre occasion tandis que magby était encore un bébé plutôt timide et discret toujours dans les bras d'antho. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre : « Le train fait une pause de 30 minutes, à la magnifique ville d'akira, nous vous conseillons de ne pas trop traînait pour ne pas rater le train, bonne visite ! ».**  
**Nos amis sortirent du train, mimi plus qu'impatiente, voulait voir cette ville qui était surnommée la ville aquatique, elle ne voulait pas rater ça.**

**A l'entrée de la ville un grand panneau sur lequel était écrit AKIRA, autour de ce panneau, il y avait deux immenses fontaines avec des statuts de pokémons, on pouvait y reconnaître un demanta et un crustabri. Mimi était émerveillée par ses deux statuts de pokémon. La ville était petite, mais très belle, on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues. Mimi se précipita pour voir la mer, l'eau était bleu clair presque transparente, la plage était immense, plus grande que la ville, on pouvait voir à l'œil que le sable était fin é doré.**

**-hou-hou, mimi remet toi, dit jasmine constatant que son ami était dans les nuages.**  
**-Désolé jasmine, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, cet endroit est tellement merveilleux, Dit-elle encore un peu ailleurs.**  
**-Tiens où est passé antho ? se questionna jasmine.**  
**-Regarde, il est sur la plage, en train de bronzer avec ses pokémons, dit mimi avec un léger sourire.**  
**-Au moins celui-la, il n'a pas perdu te temps, dit jasmine amusée par le comportement d'antho.**

**Les deux dresseuses rejoignirent antho sur la plage. Une fois sur place, elles étaient morts de rires, antho, capumain et magby étaient allongés sur le sable doré, avec tout les trois des lunettes de soleil, antho était brun avec des mèches blondes, il avait des yeux marrons, il était plutôt bogoss ! **

**-Alors antho, c'est la belle vie ? dit jasmine en rigolant.**  
**-Oui, le train m'a beaucoup fatigué. Dit antho avec un air malheureux.**  
**-Tu rigoles j'espère, tu as fait que manger tout le long du voyage, dit mimi.**

**Soudain, un dresseur parla à antho.**  
**-Je vois que tu es dresseur pokémon, un match sa te dit ? dit le dresseur qui donné une allure sur de lui.**  
**-bien sur, dit antho en se levant de suite.**  
**-Je croyais que tu étais fatigué de ton long voyage épuisant, dit jasmine.**  
**-Très bien, dans ce match, il n'y aura aucune limite de temps, avec un pokémon, dit l'adversaire content qu'antho accepte son défit.**  
**J'envois donc Arakdo, annonça le dresseur.**  
**-Bon je ne vais pas envoyer magby, il risquerait de perdre, j'envois donc capumain, va s'y.**  
**Les deux pokémons étaient face à face, le combat promettait d'être intéressent.**  
**-Arakdo, attaque vive-attaque, ordonna son dresseur.**  
**-capumain esquive avec une attaque reflet, dit Antho.**  
**Le pokémon eau fonça sur un des nombreux capumains, malheureusement ce n'était pas le bon, arakdo dans son élan tomba par terre.**  
**-capumain, attaque souplesse, maintenant, dit antho.**  
**Le pokémon singe exécuta l'attaque demandé par son maître, et frappa arakdo de plein fouet.**  
**-Remet toi, et attaque bulle d'o, cria le maître d'arakdo.**  
**Capumain n'eut pas le temps de réagir, l'attaque le frappa violemment.**  
**-capumain ne te laisse pas faire, attaque météore. Dit notre héros. **  
**Il se releva et fit l'attaque demandé, celle-ci mit K.O l'adversaire, Antho a gagné.**  
**-Yessssss, on a gagné capu, c'est de la bombe, t'es trop fort, dit antho fière de sa première victoire.**  
**-bravo, tu es impressionnant, bon combat, à bientôt, dit le dresseur un peu déçu d'avoir perdu.**  
**-Ouais, ciao, dit antho très très fière de son capumain.**  
**-Félicitation c'était un beau match, avoua jasmine.**  
**-c'est vrai, bravo, dit mimi contente de sa victoire.**  
**-ta vu capumain, on est trop fort ensemble. Dit antho en serrant fort capumain dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, c'était peut-être parce qu'il était enfin heureux, et qu'il pouvait tourner la page sur l'abandon de son ancien dresseur.**

**-Il y a beaucoup de monde sur la plage, je vais défier quelqu'un ! dit mimi d'un air décisif.**  
**-Oui, mais dépêche toi, on doit retourner au train ! dit jasmine.**  
**-Excuse-moi tu es une dresseuse ?? dit mimi timidement à une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.**  
**-Bien sur, tu veux faire un match ? dit la belle dresseuse.**  
**-Oui, aucune limite de temps, un pokémon chacun. Dit mimi, heureuse de faire son match.**  
**-Corayon, à toi, annonça la blonde.**  
**-Coquiperl, sort. Attaque plaquage ! déclara mimi.**  
**corayon est frappé par la puissante attaque plaquage de coquiperl.**  
**-attaque soin suivi de l'attaque bulle d'o, dit la dresseuse.**  
**le pokémon corail obéit à sa dresseuse et fit une attaque bulle d'o impressionnante.**  
**-C'est une catastrophe, il est très fort, coquiperl attaque bulle d'o, dit mimi confiante. **  
**l'attaque frappa corayon mais sans avoir beaucoup d'effets.**  
**-corayon, achève le avec une attaque charge, dit la belle dresseuse qui voulait en finir.**  
**-esquive son attaque et attaque claquoir, dit notre héroïne.**  
**le pokémon esquiva à la perfection, et fit une attaque claquoir incroyable, le corayon est K.O ! Mimi gagne. **

**-bravo, coquiperl, tu peux rentrer maintenant. Dit mimi très heureuse en serrant sa pokéball contre elle.**  
**-C'était une belle victoire, j'ai bien cru à un moment que tu allais perdre. Dit antho, fière de son ami.**  
**-C'est vrai, bravo, maintenant partons il faut aller au train.**

**Nos amis ainsi que capumain qui était hors de sa pokéball, se dirigèrent vers le train, pour continuer leur aventure vers la prochaine ville nommée Venita, ou se trouvait la première arène pokémon.**

**-Tiens c'est bizarre, regardé, c'est une arène pokémon, pourquoi on y va pas directement ? se questionna jasmine.**  
**-Regarde, lit le panneau, il faut avoir au moins un badge pour pouvoir affronter le maître de cette arène, dit mimi observatrice.**

**Soudain, une ombre passa devant jasmine et mimi, elle se diriga vers antho, puis enfin sur capumain, et elle resta sur sa queue.**  
**-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Dit antho inquiet pour son pokémon.**  
**-Mon pokédex vient de me dire que c'est un kaiminus, un pokémon aquatique, dit jasmine.**  
**-A oui, je le vois maintenant, il ne veux pas lâcher mon capumain, dit antho qui en frappant le kaiminus pour qu'il laisse capu.**  
**-c'est normal, il est doté d'un grande mâchoire, il faut le combattre, Coquiperl, go, dit mimi. Coquiperl sortit de sa pokéball.**  
**-Attaque claquoir, dit notre héroïne.**  
**Le pokémon surprit par l'attaque tomba au sol.**  
**-pokéball go.**  
**Mimi lança la pokéball sur le kaiminus, celle-ci bougé encore, puis finalement s'arrêta.**  
**-J'ai capturé kaiminus, je suis trop contente, j'ai toujours rêvé dans posséder un, cria mimi hystérique. **

**Brusquement une voix résonna : « passagers, passagères, le train va partir dans cinq minutes, nous vous prions de venir avant le départ. »**

_Sur cette merveilleuse capture, nos héros se précipitèrent vers le train pour partir affronter l'arène de la prochaine ville._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le badge Venin.**

**Nos amis venaient d'arriver à Vénita, la ville des poisons, une forêt était à proximité, cette ville n'était pas aussi jolie qu' Akira, mais bon elle n'était pas horrible non plus. **  
**Puis pour nos héros, le principal était que dans cette ville se trouvait l'arène pokémon. Après une petite visite de la ville, nos amis étaient un peu fatigué, il était tard, le trajet avait été long.. il était 22h00, mais ce détail, n'avait pas l'air d'arrêter le chemin d'antho, qui voulait absolument faire un combat avant d'aller dormir au centre pokémon. Après quelques minutes, de défit refusé, antho trouvit finalement un dresseur qui accepta le défit, antho avait choisi magby et le dresseur un mimigal, un pokémon araignée de type poison.**

**-mimigal, attaque tènebre, dit le dresseur.**  
**-Magby esquive et attaque poing-feu, dit antho sûr de lui.**  
**Le pokémon araignée était déjà K.O, antho félicita son magby et le rentra dans sa pokéball. Cette victoire n'étonna pas mimi et jasmine qui avait l'habitude de le voir gagner.**

**Brusquement, dans le ciel, un gigantesque pokémon d'une couleur orange clair avec des petites ailes, fonçait sur nos héros, avec une sacoche sur l'épaule. Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres de mimi, et puis il chercha longuement dans sa sacoche, une fois trouvé, le pokémon dragon tendit une lettre à mimi. Celle-ci encore sous le choc, prit la lettre timidement, et vous l'avez compris, le pokemon en question était un dracolosse qui partit aussitôt.**

**-Mais c'était quoi ce pokémon ? dit mimi encore choquée.**  
**-C'est un dracolosse, un pokémon très rare, je le trouve très beau, dit antho ravi d'avoir vu ce pokémon.**  
**-Mais pourquoi, il me donne une lettre ? dit mimi qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui lui arrivée.**  
**-Les dracolosses sont réputés pour être très intelligents, ils sont beaucoup domestiqués, par exemple, dans la région, il s'occupe de la poste, La Poste Draco, vous ne connaissiez pas ? dit jasmine qui aime montrer son savoir.**  
**-Non, je ne connaissais pas du tout, dit mimi toujours à coter de la plaque.**  
**-Bon mimi, lit ta lettre, dit antho impatient de savoir de qui venait cette lettre.**

**Mimi regarda la lettre de plus près, elle l'ouvrit assez rapidement, puis elle constata que c'était une lettre de sa mère :**

**Ma chérie,**

**Je t'écris cette lettre, pour te dire que je vais bien, même si tu me manques beaucoup c'est normal, j'espère que tu vas bien que tu es une forte dresseuse, je doit t'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle malheureusement, je sais que tu n'aimes pas aborder le sujet, mais c'est à propos de ton père, il est mort, j'ai reçu l'acte de décès à la maison, je suis désolé ma chérie, je t'expliquerais mieux tout sa, une fois que tu passeras à la maison, voilà je te fait de gros bisous, A oui, j'allais oublié, je me sentais très seule ces derniers jours, je me suis donc acheter un pokémon, un queulorior, il est très gentil, on fait de très belles toiles tout les deux, bref je te fais d'énormes bisous et espère te revoir bientôt.**

**Ta mère qui t'aime.**

**Mimi était sous le choc, comme si celui de dracolosse ne lui avait pas suffit. Elle tremblait nerveusement, des gouttes tombés sur la lettre, elle pleurait, mais elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle se questionnait, elle qui n'a jamais connu son père, sa ne devrait rien lui faire, mimi avait peut-être l'espoir de le voir un jour, de le connaître, savoir pourquoi, il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle été bouleversait par cette terrible nouvelle. Jasmine et antho qui avait lu la lettre en même temps que mimi, ne savaient pas quoi dire pour l'a réconforter, jasmine la prit tout simplement dans ces bras, tandis qu'antho lui caressait le dos, puis finalement mimi se remit assez vite, elle voyait, qu'elle était entourée de personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout.**

**-tu vas mieux ? dit discrètement jasmine.**  
**-Oui, merci, il est assez tard, je pense que j'ai besoin de dormir, dit mimi avec un air fatigué.**  
**-C'est vrai, il est tard, et puis le voyage nous a tous épuisés, dit antho.**

**Sur le chemin du centre pokémon, nos amis s'arrêtèrent pour manger une glace, soudain, jasmine ressentit, derrière elle, quelque chose lui frotter la jambe, elle avait peur de regarder ce que c'était.**

**-Antho, dit moi que c'est toi qui me tombe la jambe ! dit jasmine d'un air menaçant.**  
**-Mais de quoi tu parles jasmine ? Dit antho qui comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. **

**Après quelques secondes, jasmine eut finalement le courage de regarder sa jambe, il s'agissait en faite, d'un magnifique évoli. Jasmine émerveillait par ce très beau pokémon, le prit dans ces bras et dit : Mais tu es très mignon toi. **

**-Ce pokémon pour bien son prénom, il a beaucoup d'évolution, dit mimi connaisseuse.**  
**-Oui, c'est vrai, il me sera d'une grande utilité dans mon équipe pokémon, même si il est encore bébé, je le prends, de toute façon, je ne veux pas faire la ligue pokémon, dit jasmine en admirant son petit évoli.**

**-Comment sa ? tu veux pas faire la ligue ?? dit mimi qui ne s'y attendait pas.**  
**-tu as très bien entendu, je veux devenir coordinatrice pokémon ! dit jasmine fière de sa révélation.**  
**-Bah, moi je suis sûr que tu seras la meilleure, dit antho avec un sourire.**  
**-oui, je te souhaite bonne chance d'avance, dit mimi.**

**C'est sur cette révélation que nos amis partirent dormir au centre pokémon, le lendemain allait être dur pour nos héros, enfin surtout pour mimi et antho, seront-ils vraiment capables de battre une championne d'arène.**  
**Le lendemain matin, nos héros furent très matinaux, il était 8h00, et le train pour aller à Akira était à 11h00. Il voulait surtout ne pas le rater, surtout jasmine qui savait très bien qu'à Akira, elle allait pouvoir participer à son premier concours de beauté. Mais le programme de ce matin était très chargé. Mimi entraîna son kaïminus, à mieux maîtriser son pistolet à o, ainsi que sa morsure. Antho entraînait son magby à mieux maîtriser ses attaques flamèche, poing feu... quand à jasmine, elle voulait faire son premier concours avec évoli, donc elle l'entraînait beaucoup, elle affronta un dresseur, le match fut très bref**  
**-Nidoran femelle attaque poing poison, dit le dresseur.**  
**-Evoli esquive et attaque jet de sable suivi d'un bélier, dit jasmine.**

**Vous imaginez bien que le nidoran ne dura pas longtemps... **  
**Après une heure, d'entraînement intensif, mimi et antho soignèrent leurs pokémons, puis se dirigèrent vers l'arène pokémon. **

**Une fois rentraient dans cette arène, nos amis étaient impressionnés par la grandeur de cette arène, ils n'en avaient jamais vu une si grande. Soudain, une dresseuse aux long cheveux noires avec un regard très sombre prit la paroles.**

**-Bonjour dresseurs, dresseuse, je m'appelle Sandrine, je suis la championne de cette arène, les matchs qui ont lieux ici n'ont aucune limite de temps, un seul pokémon est permis, voilà, les règles vous vont ? dit Sandrine d'une forte voix.**

**-Va s'y, antho, je te laisse passer le premier, dit mimi inquiète.**  
**-Oui, j'y vais, dit antho en se plaçant sur le terrain, en face de la championne de poison.**  
**-Antho, n'oubli pas, le feu est la faiblesse des poisons, conseilla jasmine.**

**Il fit un clin d'œil, à jasmine et dit.**  
**-très bien que le match commence, magby, go.**  
**-ok, j'envois Seviper, annonça la championne.**  
**Le seviper était un grand serpent, il était plutôt imposant comparé à magby.**  
**-Seviper, attaque queue-poison, dit sandrine.**  
**-Magby joue sur ta vitesse, esquive et fait une attaque poing feu, cria antho.**  
**Le seviper se lança sur le pokémon feu mais celui-ci était plus rapide que le serpent, il esquiva et frappa brutalement le pokémon poison.**  
**-Très bien, maintenant attaque flamèche mon petit chéri, dit antho émerveillait par son pokémon.**  
**Le pokémon poison n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'attaque le toucha de plein fouet, Seviper est K.O, Antho gagne ce match haut la main. **  
**-Tu es très fort, je te donne donc le badge venin pour ta victoire, dit sandrine.**  
**-Merci, dit antho fier de sa victoire.**

**-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, dit mimi courageusement.**  
**-très bien, c'est parti, Arbok go, dit sandrine.**  
**-A toi, kaiminus sort, attaque bulle d'o, annonça notre héroïne.**  
**Arbok esquiva facilement les bulles d'o du pokémon eau.**  
**-Attaque Morsure suivi de queue-poison, déclara la championne.**  
**L'arbok frappa violemment kaiminus sans que mimi n'eut le temps de réagir, celui-ci fut projeté contre le mur de l'arène.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 : La déesse Calina. **

**Mimi ne contrôlait plus la situation, allait- elle perdre son première match d'arène ? **  
**-Kaiminus, relève toi et attaque morsure comme je t'ai appris, dit mimi.**  
**Le pokémon eau se jeta sur le serpent, et fit une puissante attaque morsure, que le serpent eut du mal à encaisser.**  
**-Attaque dard-venin, dit sandrine.**  
**Plusieurs petits dards fonçaient sur le crocodile, le pokémon eau été affaiblit.**  
**-kaiminus, attaque tranche, suivi d'une attaque pistolet à o, dit mimi.**  
**Le crocodile se releva tant bien que mal, et fit l'enchaînement demandé par sa dresseuse, il fit donc une impressionnante attaque tranche, qui lança arbok au sol, suivi d'une terrifiante attaque pistolet à o. Arbok est K.O, mimi gagne.**

**-Comme promis, voici, le badge Venin, tu l'as bien mérité, dit sandrine contente d'avoir aujourd'hui fait de beau match.**

**C'est ainsi que nos héros partirent de Venita, pour prendre le train, mais avant d'arriver à Akira pour battre l'arène pour mimi et antho ainsi que le concours pokémon pour jasmine, un long chemin les attendait, enfin pas si long que sa, puisque, ils en avaient juste pour 2 heures de train, mais le chemin était très long pour mimi qui n'était pas tranquille, elle se sentait observer, plusieurs fois, elle se retourna brusquement, mais personne...sûrement dû à la fatigue pensait-elle.**

**Une fois, arriver à akira, nos héros avaient une heure devant eux, il décidèrent de se séparer antho partit à l'arène directement, jasmine au concours pokémon, et mimi traînait dans la ville le temps qu'antho gagne le badge.**

**Antho pénétra dans l'arène pokémon, il se doutait bien qu'encore une fois, il devrait se passer de magby, car la ville était réputé pour ces nombreux pokémon eau sauvage. Il vit une femme, plutôt jeune, d'un aspect assez naïf, avec des cheveux bleutés et un joli regard aux yeux bleu clair.**

**-Bonjour, dresseur, je suis Sabrina, championne de l'arène d'akira, veux-tu combattre ? dit la championne.**  
**-Oui, je me bas pour posséder le badge aqua, pour accéder à la ligue, dit antho.**  
**-Très bien, je te souhaite bonne chance, et je te préviens, j'utilise des pokémons aquatique, et je ne te ferrais pas de cadeaux, dit sabrina avec un sourire. **  
**-Je choisis Capumain, dit antho.**  
**-moi je choisis Flobio, annonça sabrina.**  
**-capu, attaque vive-attaque, suivi de coup de queue, dit antho**  
**-esquive et fait une attaque pistolet à o, déclara la championne.**  
**Flobio esquiva parfaitement bien, et frappa capumain avec son pistolet à o.**  
**-Maintenant, enchaîne avec une attaque charge, dit Sabrina.**  
**-Capumain, esquive et attaque griffe, suivi de météore, dit antho.**  
**Le pokémon singe réussit son coup et mit par terre flobio.**  
**-Maintenant, achève le avec l'attaque coup de queue, dit antho d'un air décisif.**  
**Le pokémon de notre héros frappa violemment flobio.**  
**Flobio est K.O. Antho gagne.**  
**Pendant, ce temps.**

**Mimi attendait avec son coquiperl, qu'elle avait un peu booster pour le combat, devant l'arène, soudain elle ressentit encore cette sensation étrange, la sensation d'être regardé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus qu'une sensation. Une femme lui toucha l'épaule, mimi se retourna aussitôt et dit :**

**-Qui êtes- vous ?**  
**-Je te surveille depuis un moment, dit la jeune femme.**  
**Cette mystérieuse femme était d'une merveilleuse beauté, long cheveux blond d'un blond doré, avec des yeux bleus, un visage fin, et un corps de mannequin, elle était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, elle avait vraiment une allure de reine.**  
**-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? dit mimi terrifiée.**  
**-Je viens tout simplement t'avertir, dit la femme à l'allure de reine. **  
**-M'avertir de quoi, qui êtes vous ? dit mimi qui paniquait de plus en plus.**  
**-Je suis la déesse Calina, et je viens te prévenir que si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, tu subiras le même sort que ton pauvre père, dit la déesse en ricanant.**

**Sur ce rire diabolique, la déesse avait comme disparût, mimi était sous le choc, Calina aurait tué son père ?? beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Soudain, antho sortit de l'arène fière d'avoir gagné son deuxième badge.**

**-Mimi, quelque chose ne va pas ? dit antho inquiet pour son ami.**

**Elle expliqua toute la situation à son ami, celui-ci, lui conseilla de se calmer et d'aller défier Sabrina la championne. Malgré son état, mimi entra dans l'arène.**

**-Bon que le match commence, j'envois Carabaffe, dit sabrina.**  
**-coquiperl, à toi, annonça mimi.**  
**-carabaffe, pistolet a o, déclara la championne.**  
**-coquiperl, bouclier, dit calmement mimi.**  
**Le pokémon coquille bloqua l'attaque de l'adversaire.**  
**-Maintenant attaque claquoir, dit mimi qui dominait le match.**  
**Le coquiperl fonça sur le pokémon brutalement, carabaffe est à terre.**  
**-Relève toi et attaque coud'krane, dit sandrine.**  
**-Coquiperl, mur de fer, dit mimi.**  
**Le pokémon fut surpris, et se prit le mur de fer. **  
**-enchaîne le avec plaquage, ajouta mimi.**  
**Le pokémon tortue est K.O, mimi gagne.**

**Sous les yeux d'antho, mimi battu la championne d'arène très facilement, il était très impressionné.**

**Pendant ce temps, du côté de jasmine, le concours pokémon allait commencer.**

**-Bonjours dresseurs pokémons, le concours pokémon d'akira se déroulera en deux parties, la première sera les démonstrations, la deuxième sera les matchs. Bonne Chance à tous, dit l'animatrice à l'aide d'un micro, elle était brune aux cheveux court.**  
**La salle du concours était remplie a craquer, jasmine avait le trac, il y avait 17 concurrents, jasmine portait le numéro 9, elle allait bientôt faire sa démonstration.**  
**Elle regarda par curiosité, elle vit un goupix, effectué plusieurs attaques, zenith, suivi de lance-flamme. C'était magnifique, le jury était composé de quatre personne, le goupix eut comme note globale : 27 / 30 **

**Les doutes commençaient à s'installer en elle, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se partir en douce. Elle voulait faire les concours pokémons, par plaisir, mais aussi pour se différencier de mimi et antho, elle voulait leurs montrer qu'elle était capable d'être forte elle aussi. **  
**-Le candidat 9 est appeler !**  
**Jasmine se mit au milieu de la salle, face au jury.**  
**-Evoli, à toi.**  
**Pour un début, c'était bien, le pokémon sortit de sa pokéball avec beaucoup d'élégance, des étincelles de béauté jaillir de lui.**  
**Jasmine n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, tout se joua, très vite.**  
**-Evoli attaque puissance, suivi d'un jet de sable et pour finir météore, dit jasmine distinctement.**  
**C'était magnifique, évoli fit l'attaque puissance, des couleurs rouges sortirent autour de lui, puis il exécuta l'attaque jet de sable, vers le haut, en tournant sur lui même, la beauté était bien là, des morceaux de sables fins, ainsi que des étincelle de beauté remplirent toute la salle, et pour finir l'attaque météore, ajouta à ce spectacle, des petites étoiles jaunes, tout ça, disparaissaient en descendant vers le public et le jury.**  
**Le jury était en train de voter, jasmine avait peur, sa démonstration était t-elle, qu'elle l'avait préparée.**  
**La note global est : 26.5 / 30.**  
**Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de jasmine, dommage que mimi et antho n'étaient pas venus la voir, mais elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir réussie cette première partie, malheureusement ce n'était pas fini. **

**-Après c'est magnifique démonstration, deux personnes seulement sorte du lot, il s'agit de Jérome et de son goupix et de jasmine et de son évoli, la final se jouera entre c'est deux coordinateurs, avant ce match, nous allons poser une question à chacun des dresseurs, dit l'animatrice.**  
**-Jérome, avez vous l'intention d'évoluer votre goupix en feunard ? questionna t-elle.**  
**-Oui, bien sûr dans les bref délais, déclara jérome.**  
**-Maintenant jasmine, quelle évolution allait vous choisir pour votre évoli ? demanda t-elle.**  
**-je ne sais pas encore, mais j'ai une préférence pour le pokémon voltali, dit jasmine toute souriante.**

**-Très bien, maintenant le match peut commencer ! annonça l'animatrice.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap. 6 : La Mort Du père de Mimi. **

**  
**

**La final pouvait enfin commencer, Jasmine avait la rage de vaincre ! Mais l'adversaire débuta le match.**

**- Goupix, attaque Zénith, suivi de lance-flamme, annonça le dresseur.**  
**- Evoli attaque jet de sable, déclara jasmine.**  
**Goupix fit l'attaque Zénith, et puis se prit jet de sable, son lance-flamme rata Evoli.**  
**- C'est bien, maintenant, attaque, bélier, dit jasmine.**  
**Goupix n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit l'attaque du pokémon de Jasmine en pleine poire. Il est K.O. Jasmine gagne son premier ruban. Jérôme part mais promet qu'il gagnera la prochaine fois.**

**Après la victoire de Jasmine, nos héros partirent d'Akira, après 2 heures de train, nos amis arrivèrent à Elyste leur ville de départ, pendant le voyage, ils s'était mis d'accord, mimi n'allait pas voir sa mère, elle ne resterait pas à Elyste, elle partirait directement à Alkatra, une ville sinistre, où se trouvait la prochaine arène, pendant ce temps, Antho et Jasmine iraient voir la mère de mimi pour en savoir plus sur le père de mimi. Une fois arrivé, dans la ville Elyste, nos amis se séparèrent, mimi était triste mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait peur de ce que lui avait dit la déesse, et qu'elle s'en prenne à sa mère, mais mimi remit une lettre qu'elle avait fait dans le train pour sa mère.**

**Donc, Jasmine et Antho, allèrent rendre visite à la mère de mimi pour avoir des informations sur la mort du père de mimi, celle-ci, les reçu très bien, ils ne voulaient pas traîner ici, l'idée que mimi soit seule ne les rassuraient pas.**

**- Expliquait nous tout ce que vous savez sur la mort de votre mari ? dit Antho.**  
**- Mais pourquoi ma fille n'est telle pas venu me voir ? dit la mère.**  
**-Ne vous en faite pas, mimi va bien, elle a eu un empêchement, elle tenait à ce que je vous remette cette lettre, alors que savez vous ? dit jasmine. **  
**-Merci, j'ai donc reçu l'acte de décès, il y a 3 jours, avec une lettre disant de ne pas essayer d'en savoir plus, cette lettre venait d'Alkatra, c'est tout ce que je sais, dit la mère de mimi désolé de pas pouvoir les aider.**  
**- Merci beaucoup, pour tout, nous devons y aller, au revoir, dit Jasmine en attrapant Antho.**  
**- avant de partir tenez, c'est une pierre foudre, j'espère qu'elle vous sera utile, au revoir, à bientôt, dites à ma fille que je l'aime ! Déclara la mère de mimi.**  
**-Ne vous inquiétait pas madame, dit Antho pour la rassurer.**

**Mimi avait déjà prit beaucoup d'avance sur Antho et jasmine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Sauvez de justesse ! **

**Mimi était donc en route vers Alkatra, avec à ses côtés, son fidèle Kaiminus, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose les observaient, elle se sentait surveillée.**

**Plus loin...**

**Jasmine et Antho faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour rejoindre mimi le plus vite possible, le fait de la laisser seule, ne les rassuraient pas.**

**Après quelques minutes de marches, Mimi était enfin arrivée à Alkatra, cette ville était différente des autres, Alkatra était coupé du monde, elle était entourée de remparts comme les châteaux au moyen Age.**  
**Avant d'entrer dans cette ville, un pokémon lui barrait le chemin, il avait de l'air de la défier.**  
**Mimi ne connaissait pas ce pokémon, elle tendit son pokedex sur celui-ci.**

**« Pochama, pokémon aquatique, très peu d'information concernant ce petit pingouin. »**

**-Kaiminus, attaque Bulle d'O, cria Mimi.**  
**Le pokémon exécuta l'attaque avec perfection, mais le pokémon pingouin l'esquiva de justesse, et lança une attaque Ecras'face, le crocodile finit au sol.**  
**-Kaiminus, relève toi et attaque Pistolet à O suivit d'une attaque Morsure, ordonna Mimi.**  
**Le pokémon attaqua avec succès, Pochama est K.O.**  
**-Pokéball, go, dit Mimi en lançant sa pokéball, **  
**Pochama est capturé ...**  
**-Super, j'ai un nouveau pokémon.**

**Après s'être remit de sa victoire, elle pénétra dans cette sombre ville, puis à la place du marché se tenait une arène avec dans chaque coin, des torches enflammées.**

**Pas très accueillant, chuchota mimi.**

**Soudain, à peine avancée, dans l'arène, elle fut enchaînée par des cadenas et elle entendit une voix sombre.**

**-Un nouveau défi, je vais pouvoir m'amuser, annonça une voix féminine.**  
**-Je n'est lancée aucun défi, c'est un mal entendu, je veux partir, précisa mimi inquiète.**  
**-Je sais mimi, je me présente je suis la déesse Démonia, ma rival la déesse Kalina, a tout fait pour que je ne te retrouve pas, bien sûr, tu en as fait qu'a ta tête, dit Démonia en poussant un rire diabolique.**  
**-si tu perds ce match, tu perdras tes pokémons, ainsi que ton âme, ahahah, ajouta Démonia.**  
**-je ne vous ai rien fait, pourquoi vous voulez me tuer ? dit mimi qui était complètement perdu.**  
**-Ton père a fait échouer mon plan de détruire les terres de Noria, je ne le pardonnerais jamais, il a déjà payé, mais toi aussi tu payeras pour lui, dit Démonia énervée en repensant à son échec.**  
**Que le match commence.**

**Soudain une fille aux cheveux rouge accompagnée d'un noctali coupa les chaînes de Mimi, et l'as prit par la main vers la sortie de la ville.**

**-Olalala, encore des ennuis, toi aussi tu veux me tuer ? dit mimi perdue.**  
**-non, je viens de te sauver de la déesse maléfique, dit l'inconnu en courant.**  
**-Qui es tu ? demanda mimi qui était tiré par cette mystérieuse fille.**  
**-Je m'appelle Peïsy, on continuera les présentations plus tard, Démonia n'est pas du genre à lâcher sa proie.**  
**-D'accord, je te suis, dit mimi.**

**-Encore, cette dresseuse, la seule qui ose s'opposer à mon pouvoir, elles ne m'échapperont pas comme ça, dit Démonia, la haine dans les yeux.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : L'histoire des déesses.**

**  
**

**Momo et Peïsy, avaient réussis à s'échapper d'Alkatra, **  
**après 20 minute à fuir..**

**-J'en peux plus, je m'arrête, je comprends pas, pourquoi elle me veut du mal cette déesse aussi, dit Mimi désespérée.**  
**-Ecoute, calme toi, je t'aiderais, ne t'en fais pas, dit Peïsy.**

**Soudain, Jasmine et Antho aperçurent Mimi et la dresseuse aux cheveux rouges.**

**-Eh, mimi, on est là, sa va ? dit Jasmine heureuse d'avoir retrouvée mimi.**  
**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mimi ? dit Antho qui avait remarqué que quelque chose était arrivé.**  
**-Une certaine déesse Démonia a essayer de me tuer, mais Peïsy m'a sauvée, dit mimi en présentant Peïsy à ses amis.**  
**-Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Peïsy, dit Antho en souriant bêtement, ( c'est ce qui arrive quand une fille lui plait ) ...**  
**-Ravi aussi, dit Peïsy gênée par le regard amoureux d'Antho. **  
**-Encore une autre déesse ??? il y en a combien ? S'affola Jasmine.**  
**-Ecoutez, je vais vous raconter l'histoire des déesses, que j'ai su grâce à mes nombreuses recherches sur elles.**

**Il y a plus de 1000 ans,**  
**un roi, considérait comme un dieu, gouvernait les terres de la région Noria, il habitait dans un immense château situé dans la vallée Aqua, il souhaitait avoir un fis, pour lui léguait ses pouvoirs, malheureusement il n'eut que deux jumelles : Démonia et Calina, après l'accouchement de sa femme, elle mourut quelques jours après, depuis sa mort, le roi n'avait aucune envie de vivre, la seule chose qui le faisait tenir était ses filles, il les aimait énormément. **

**Au dixième anniversaire de Calina et Démonia, lors qu'un grand fête au château, il donna son pouvoir immense, Calina eut le pouvoir du ciel, et Démonia celui de la terre.**  
**Mais cette fête finit au cauchemar, car un terrible sorcier du nom de Tora, lança une malédiction sur la famille royale.**  
**« Cher roi, gouvernant nos terres, dans 10 ans, une de tes filles se retournera contre toi, et te tuera. »**  
**Le sorcier fut rechercher, mais il n'a plus jamais fait entendre parler de lui.**

**Démonia, a l'aube de son vingtième anniversaire, contrôlait par les forces du mal, elle brûla le magnifique château. **  
**Aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'une survivante de cet incendie, la déesse Calina.**  
**Depuis ce jour, la déesse Démonia chercher par tous les moyens de tuer sa sœur, dit Peïsy.**

**-C'est une triste histoire, dit jasmine.**  
**-Mais, il y a forcement une façon pour rompre la malédiction de Démonia, dit Antho**  
**-Démonia aurait pu brûler avec son château, sa m'aurait arrangée, dit mimi énervée.**  
**-Attention à ce que dit Mimi, dit Jasmine qui trouve le jugement de mimi trop sévère. **  
**-Donc la déesse Calina est gentil, elle ne nous a jamais voulu de mal, comprit Antho.**  
**-Oui, a mon avis, elle a voulu vous écartez du chemin de Démonia, dit Peïsy.**  
**Mais elles ont des pokémon Démonia et Calina ?demanda Mimi.**  
**-Oui, Calina possède le dieu : Dialga et Démonia le dieu : Palkia.**  
**-On est pas dans la merde, dit Antho.**  
**-Sinon Peïsy, t'es une dresseuse ? demanda Jasmine.**  
**-Oui, je suis une dresseuse, j'ai en ma possession 6 badges, je compte bien gagner la ligue de la région Noria, et si je fini dans les 15 premiers, je serais qualifiée pour la ligue mondiale, dit Peïsy.**  
**-Antho et Mimi ont 2 badges, moi j'ai un ruban, je suis coordinatrice pokémon, annonça Jasmine.**  
**-Bravo, j'ai observée mimi se battre contre Pochama, elle a assurée, dit Peïsy.**  
**-Comment sa, tu as attrapé un Pochama, bravo, sinon toi tu as quoi comme pokémon ? demanda Jasmine.**  
**-alors, j'ai un Noctali, un Persian, un Grahyena et un Absol, annonça Peïsy.**  
**-Bravo, c'est très impressionnant, tu es si... Si belle, dit Antho avec ses yeux d'amoureux.**  
**-Merci, dit Peïsy en rougissant.**  
**-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? dit Mimi.**  
**-Ben on ne peut pas retourner à Alkatra, ce serait trop dangereux, dit Antho.**  
**-On peut faire un détour pour se rendre à Kileti, il y a une arène après on pourra aller à Magmira, là-bas, il y a 2 arènes, une arène feu et au sous-sol une arène spectre, dit Peïsy.**  
**-Sa nous ferait 3 badges en plus, dit Antho.**  
**-Oui, mais à Alkatra, il n'y a pas d'arène ? demanda mimi.**  
**-Avant oui, maintenant elle est a Magmira au sous-sol, dit Peïsy.**  
**-D'accord, dit Mimi.**

**Nos amis partirent pour Kileti, là-bas, une arène les attends, pour s'y rendre, ils devront passer dans les vallées Aqua, où se trouvait autrefois, le château des déesses, arriveront-ils entier à Kileti ???**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le dresseur des vallées Aqua !**

Nos amis étaient donc en route vers Kileti, pour le prochain badge pour Antho et Mimi et le prochain concours pour Jasmine. Cela faisait bientôt 2 heures qu'ils marchaient en direction de cette ville, malheuresement, il étaient perdus au bout milieu de plusieurs vallée avec beaucoup de lac, La vallée Aqua.

Cette vallée était autrefois l'immense royaume du Roi, aujourd'hui, il ne reste que des ruines éparpillaient dans toute cette vallée.

-Je te dis qu'on est perdus, dit Antho épuisé.

-je pense qu'il faut faire une pause, dit Jasmine.

-Oui, tu as raison, arrêtons nous un peu, on s'est pas arrêtés depuis Alkatra, annonça Peïsy.

-Ne me reparlait pas de cette endroit, dit Mimi qui avait de mauvais souvenirs de cette endroit.

Nos héros sortirent tous leurs pokémon ! Antho possédait un Magby du professeur Siréna, et un Capumain trouvait à la gare pokémon. Jasmine avait un Lipouti, et un Evoli. Peïsy possédait un Noctali, un Grahyena, un Persian et un Absol. Et pour finir, Mimi avait un Coquiperl, un Kaiminus et un Pochama. Peïsy sortit de son sac beaucoup de nourriture, c'était un festin royal, comparé à ce qu'ils avaient mangés depuis le début de l'aventure. Ils s'étaient tous installés autour d'un immense lac qui faisait la joie des Pokémon aquatique : Pochama, Kaiminus, et Coquiperl.

Mais soudain, un dresseur brun aux yeux marrons, arriva brusquement.

-Partez d'ici, vite ! dit le dresseur mystérieux.

-C'est pas un endroit interdit, donc on reste, dit Jasmine.

-C'est un ordre, répondit le dresseur. Et c'est interdit de manger à côté du lac.

-Ah bon et il est où le panneau ?? Demanda Mimi.

-Bon, si vous ne partez pas, je vous chasserais moi-même, ajouta le dresseur.

-Qui es-tu pour nous donner des ordres ? Dit Antho qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger son sandwich.

-Je m'appelle Alex, je suis le seul habitant de cette vallée, et vous me gênez, dit-il.

-Bon je te défis, si je gagne tu nous laisses tranquille, si je perds on part, ok, annonça Antho courageux.

-D'accord, Match à deux pokémon, j'envois Poussifeu, dit Alex.

-Et moi, j'envois Magby, dit Antho.

-Attaque Flamèche, dit Alex.

-Magby esquive et attaque Vive-attaque suivi d'une attaque Griffe.

Magby détourna l'attaque de feu, et lui fit une puissante attaque Vive-attaque et l'acheva avec une attaque griffe, mais le petit poussin se releva.

-Attaque Picpic, ne me déçoit pas, dit le dresseur.

Magby fut frapper brutalement par le bec de l'oiseau.

-N'abandonne pas, attaque Flamèche de toute tes forces, dit Antho

Magby prit un grand souffle et envoya, non une Flamèche, mais une belle et terrifiante attaque Lance-Flamme. Poussifeu est K.o.

Antho n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir que …

-Ce n'est pas fini, A toi Draco, dit Alex. Attaque Draco-Rage.

-Magby, esquive, dit Antho.

Malheureusement, le pokémon canard n'eut le temps de rien faire, Magby est K.o.

-Capumain, à toi, annonça Antho.

-Draco, attaque Ligotage, dit Alex.

-Esquive et attaque Ultimapoing, demanda notre héros.

Capumain suivit les ordres à la perfection et frappa le dragon avec son poing.

-Maintenant attaque Météore Capumain, dit Antho.

Draco esquiva l'attaque du singe et lança une grosse attaque Laser Glace.

Capumain se prit l'attaque en pleine poire.

-Capu, je compte sur toi, relève toi, dit Antho.

Le Capumain fière d'être le pokémon d'Antho, se releva malgré les blessures, il savait très bien qu'Antho voulait gagné et il savait qu'il n'était pas un pokémon extraordinaire, il n'est pas très fort, mais il voulait gagner pour Antho, il avait été lâchement abandonné, et Antho l'avait recueilli, il lui devait cette victoire.

-C'est bien, maintenant attaque Coup de Boule, dit Antho.

Capumain attaqua violemment le dragon avec sa tête et l'acheva avec un Dynamopoing.

Draco est K.o.

Antho fou de joie prit Capumain dans ses bras en disant :

- Merci Capu, je suis si fière de toi, tu l'as ratatiné.

Capumain, les larmes aux yeux, était si heureux, heureux d'avoir prouvé que malgré les apparences, Antho pouvait compter sur lui.

-Désolé, je pensais que vous vouliez détruire la vallée, avoua Alex.

-Mais pourquoi on détruirait la vallée ? Demanda Mimi.

-Je ne sais pas, mais dans cette vallée s'entraîne Démonia, peu de gens osent venir ici, et les pokémon sauvages se font de plus en plus rare, car il n'y a plu de nourritures, la vallée est quasi déserte, dit le dresseur.

-Je comprends mieux, cette déesse est vraiment chiante, dit Jasmine.

Soudain, tandis qu'Antho mangeait avec Capumain son sandwich, un pokémon était en train de manger toute la nourriture de son sac.

-Il mange TOUT, c'est qui celui-la ?? POKEDEX, cria Antho.

« Bulbizarre, pokémon plante et poison, jeune, il absorbe les nutriments gardés dans son dos pour grandir et se développer. »

-Il a l'air génial, je vais le capturer, décida notre héros. Capumain attaque Ultimapoing.

Le singe attaque Bulbizarre et le projeta hors du sac, le pokémon graine est K.o.

-Quoi, déjà ??? sa doit sûrement être parce qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup. Pokéball Go.

Le pokémon est capturé.

-YYYYES, j'ai un Bulbizarre, dit Antho d'un air héroïque.

-Et ben, tu es en forme aujourd'hui, tu gagnes un match et tu captures un pokémon, c'est bien ! Avoua Peïsy.

-C'est vrai, tu es fière de moi, tu me trouve fort, dit Antho en se précipitant à coter de Peïsy.

-Euuuhh, oui, dit-elle embarrassée. Il faut qu'on arrive à Kileti avant la nuit.

-C'est à 15 minutes d'ici, je vais vous emmener, proposa Alex en souriant à Peïsy.

-Merci, c'est gentil, dit la dresseuse.

-Et pas touche, dit Antho avec un air menaçant envers Alex.

-Euh T'inquiète, dit Alex étonné.

Nos héros étaient bientôt arriver, quand soudain….

-Et regardez, c'est un Héricendre, je le veux absolument, dit Jasmine.

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, avoua Antho.

-Je ne vais pas le combattre, il a l'air déjà beaucoup affaiblit, Pokéball go !!!

Le pokémon est capturé.

-Géniale, j'ai capturé un Héricendre, dit Jasmine joyeuse.

Après quelques minutes.

-Voilà, c'est ici Kileti, il vous suffit de traverser cette petite colline, et vous y serez, dit Alex.

-Merci, pour tout Alex, dit Mimi.

-J'aurais quelque chose à vous demander ! dit le dresseur de la Vallée Aqua.

-Demande, dit Jasmine.

-Et bien, Démonia est très forte, et je veux essayer de la chasser de la vallée, est-ce que vous aurez un pokémon à me prêter pour essayer de la vaincre. Demanda timidement Alex.

Moment d'hésitation…..

-Tiens, je te prête mon Lipouti, je te fais confiance, prends en soin, dit Jasmine.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir les amis, a bientôt, dit le dresseur.

-Au revoir, dirent nos héros.

Nos amis étaient donc enfin arrivés à Kileti, où ils pourront se mesurer au maître d'arène, et au Concours pokémon.

Note de l'auteur : Je sais, j'ai été très long, mais trop examen.. Sinon le chapitre, très beau combat entre Capumain et Draco, Nouvelles captures, Héricendre et Bulbizarre par contre un au revoir pour Lipouti… sniff.

Prochain Chapitre :

Chapitre 10 : Un coordinateur Hors du commun !

Avancement 05 aie !!!!

Sondage

Vous auriez plutôt capturés :

-Bulbizarre 

ou

-Héricendre 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Un coordinateur Hors du commun !

Kileti était une belle ville, un peu spécial car toute les maisons étaient en acier avec des toits de couleur rouge, elle paraissait plus avancé que les villes qu'il avaient traversés auparavant.

Cette ville était connue pour ses nombreux pokemon psychiques.

Les maisons étaient plutôt entassés les unes sur les autres, il y avait un grand bâtiment où se trouvait l'arène pokemon, et à coter un autre bâtiment aussi grand, où se trouvait le concours pokemon. Jasmine pouvait enfin faire son deuxième concours et Mimi et Antho pouvait avoir leur troisième badge. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, donc les combats seraient pour demain.

A peine rentrés dans la ville, un garçon du même age qu'eux, les accueillis.

-Bienvenue à Kileti, j'espère vous vous amuserez bien ici, dit le jeune garçon.

-Merci c'est gentil, dit Jasmine. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Antoine, et demain je vais recevoir mon premier pokemon, annonça Antoine.

-Oh demain pour toi sera un jour particulier, tu verras, les pokemon sont des créatures adorables, dit Antho.

-Tu les aimeras de tout ton cœur, dit Mimi.

-Oui, je sais, je suis impatient, avoua le jeune dresseur.

-Et tu comptes être un coordinateur ou un dresseur ? Demanda Peïsy.

-Euh je sais pas trop encore, je vais y réfléchir, dit le dresseur. Vous avez un endroit où dormir ?

-Non, pas encore, on vient d'arriver, dit Antho.

-Mes parents ont une auberge, vous pouvez passer la nuit, dit Antoine.

-Bonne idée, dit Mimi.

Nos dresseurs avaient donc passés la nuit dans cette fameuse auberge, très bien tenue, c'était un endroit idéal pour se reposer. Nos héros avaient très bien dormis, demain était un jour important…

Vers 10h00, Antho fût le premier levé il prit son déjeuner et partit s'entraîner avec ses pokemon dans les alentours de la ville en laissant un mot un Jasmine,Mimi et Peïsy.

« Je suis parti m'entraîner,

je reviens vers 12h,

Bisous les filles,

Antho.»

Vers 11h30, la deuxième levée était Peïsy, elle s'installa dans le restaurant de l'auberge et commença a dévorer son déjeuner, elle avait un appétit d'ogre.

Vers 11h45, la troisième levée était Jasmine, encore endormi, elle descendit au restaurant prendre son déjeuner, elle mit 10 minutes avant de trouver le restaurant… le peu de personnage qui l'avait croisé, aurait pu la comparer, vu sa démarche et son regard endormi, à un fantôme qui déambulé le long des couloirs. Une fois, au restaurant et avoir reconnu Peïsy, elle s'installa et prononça le mot « Manger », d'une voix très grave et cassée comme si elle avait fait la fête toute la nuit, Peïsy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer.

Vers 12h00, Mimi était levée, c'était la dernière, elle était déjà toute pomponnée, et d'une humeur fracassante, a peine arrivée au restaurant, Mimi ne s'arrêta plu de parler.

-Tu es prête pour ton concours ? ou est Antho ? tu vas utiliser quels pokemon ? Il est bon ce déjeuner, on devrait revenir ici, c'est génial, tu aimes toi ?

Soudain, Jasmine poussa un grand cri, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ce qui arrêta net Mimi.

-Je remonte me préparer dans ma chambre, dit Jasmine qui en pouvait plu et avait mal à la tête.

Une fois nos amis réunis et prêt, ils partirent pour l'arène pokemon, sauf Jasmine qui voulait se préparer psychologiquement avant le concours.

-Et attendez les amis, cria Antoine.

-Oui, tu va bien ? dit mimi.

-Oui, j'ai reçu mon premier pokemon, c'est un Coxy, je suis content, mais je sais pas si je veux être coordinateur ou dresseur, vous pouvez pas m'aider ? Demanda le jeune dresseur.

-Viens avec nous, tu verras un match pokemon, ensuite tu iras avec Jasmine et tu choisiras d'accord ? proposa Peïsy.

-Merci, c'est d'accord, dit le dresseur avec un sourire.

Plus loin…

-Héricendre sort ! dit Jasmine.

-Héri, héri…

-Tu sais, j'ai si peur, il ne faut pas perdre, je te fais confiance ! dit Jasmine.

Soudain, un pokemon s'approcha de Jasmine.

-Qui c'est celui la ? il est plutôt beau. Pokedex ! Dit notre héroïne.

« Absol, pokemon ténèbres, ce pokemon porte malheur. »

-Oh, le pauvre, personne doit l'aimer, approche n'est pas peur, dit Jasmine d'une douce voix.

Le pokemon approcha, une blessure pouvait se faire voir.

-Il est blessé, je vais le soigner, attends, annonça Jasmine.

Elle sortit de son sac, une super potion, et en mit sur la blessure d'Absol, le pokemon allait déjà mieux et lui lécha la joue pour la remercier.

Jasmine tendit une Pokéball et dit « tu veux venir avec moi ? »

Le pokemon avança et rentra dans la Pokéball.

-Yes, j'ai un Absol, cria Jasmine heureuse.

Pendant ce temps….

-Bienvenue dans l'arène de Kileti, je m'appelle Valentin, et voici ma copine Valentine, le combat sera duo, un pokemon chacun, dès que les deux pokemon sont K.o, vous avez perdus, comprit ?? dit le maître d'arène Valentin.

-D'accord, dit Antho.

-C'est parti, dit Mimi.

-Très bien, que le match commence ! dit Valentine. J'envois Kirlia.

-Moi, j'envois MrMime, annonça Valentin.

-Pochama, a toi, dit Mimi.

-Bulbizarre sort, dit Antho.

Antho et Mimi devront se battre ensemble pour gagner.

-Kirlia, attaque Choc Mental Sur Pochama, dit La championne.

-MrMime, attaque Ultimapoing sur Bulbizarre, dit le champion.

-Pochama esquive et riposte avec une attaque Bulle D'o, dit Mimi.

Kirlia est touché…

Bulbizarre se prit l'attaque en peine poire.

-Relève toi et attaque Tranch'herbe sur Mrmime, dit Antho.

Mrmime fut frapper violemment…

-Mrmime te laisse pas faire, attaque Coup de Boule, dit Valentin.

-Bulbizarre, attaque Fouet Liane au sol pour te projeter en l'air. Dit Antho.

Le Bulbizarre s'appuya sur ses lianes pour rester en l'air.

-Maintenant, attaque Tranch'herbe ! annonça Antho.

Le pokemon graine lança une terrible attaque. Mrmime est K.o.

-Le match n'est pas fini, Kirlia attaque Rafale Psy sur le pokemon bleu!

Pochama esquiva de justesse…

-Pochama, Pistolet à O, dit Mimi.

-Bulbizarre Attaque Fouet Liane, dit Antho.

Kirlia se prit les deux attaques et projeta par terre, le pokemon psy est K.O.

Victoire de Mimi et Antho.

-C'est pas possible, on a perdus, NON, dit la championne en partant.

-Excusez la, elle n'aime pas perdre, tenez vous avez gagnez un badge psychique chacun. Bonne chance pour la suite, au revoir, dit le dresseur bon perdant.

Une fois, sortit de l'arène…

-Voilà, sa nous fait 3 badges, dit Mimi.

-Oui, c'est génial, avoua Antho.

-Vous êtes trop fort, dit Antoine. Je sais pas si j'arriverais à être aussi puissant.

-Avec de la volonté, on peut tout faire, dit Antho.

-Où sont Peïsy et Jasmine, elles avaient dis qu'elles nous attendrez devant l'arène, demanda Mimi.

Soudain, Peïsy courut vers Antho, Mimi et Antoine.

-Venez vite, Jasmine a réussie la première partie du concours, la finale va bientôt commencer, dit Peïsy pressée.

Nos héros se précipitèrent au concours, le combat allait commencer, Le coordinateur en face de leur amie, avait des cheveux bleus, des yeux bleus, il était même habillé en bleu, Jasmine venait de sortir son Héricendre et son adversaire venait de sortir un Léviator.

-Léviator, attaque Hydrocanon, dit le dresseur calmement.

Un énorme jet d'eau se dirigeait vers le pauvre Héricendre qui avait l'air d'un moustique à côté du dragon d'eau.


End file.
